Accidentally In Love
by Another Reject
Summary: She felt miserable, he felt pathetic - What exactly happened during the timeskip to change this? KakaSaku


**Accidentally In Love**

**She felt miserable and he felt pathetic, So what exactly happened during the timeskip to change this? Kaka X Saku**

**To avoid confusion: Sakura P.O.V is in normal font while _Kakashi P.O.V is in italics _**

**I Hope you enjoy x **

* * *

Today is the second anniversary since Sasuke left the village in pursuit of his brother, leaving behind his home, his friends and his good name.

Six months, three days and twelve hours after Sasuke had left two years ago Naruto left also. With him was the great sanin Jiraiya and Naruto's new trainer, to pursue a goal of mere strength and maturity of his skills. All this in mere hope he could bring back our team mate, our friend – alive.

I was left behind, all alone without a second thought.

Abandoned and forgotten for what is now one year, five months, three hundred and sixty one days and twelve hours…

I can only feel numb.

* * *

_It was just sitting there, like it wanted to torment me. _

_I continued on, tense, jump, catch._

_Tense, jump, catch._

_Damn. I could feel it, slap bang in the middle of my forehead just above the bridge of my nose. I had made it so far today; then again I had a lot of time to practise since…_

_There! It moved again, if possible to an even more annoying location. It was hot today, a typical Konoha heat wave happening just as I was nearing the top of this fucking cliff. Typical I wouldn't even sweat, just produce one little insignificant bead of perspiration._

_Of course it wasn't insignificant because it was driving me out of my mind._

_I tried blowing upwards; of course the mask was in the way. If I could just get it to move slightly it would be absorbed by the cotton material and that would be that. I looked down at the drop below, calculating the situation. _

_I was Kakashi Hatake, the copy-nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan featured in all the bingo books. I was holding on for my dear life with one hand with the other tied behind my back and all the while a stupid bead of sweat was annoying the hell out of me! I chose the wrong day to train instead of sitting down in a well aired room reading my prized orange book. But that's how the world worked didn't it? _

_Life's a bitch and then you die – too right._

_I'm sure I could let go a second, wipe at my forehead and grab back onto another rock ledge further down. No I couldn't, not with out my Sharingan. I looked up. The black out line of an old tree signalling the top was much closer than the bottom of the cliff. _

_Kakashi Hatake, copy-nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan featured in all the bingo books about to make the jump of his life using only one hand because of a stupid bead of sweat. _

_Seemed an appropriate way to go._

_Quickly I built all my chakra reserves into my right hand, all the while under torture from the precipitation. As it began to glow I felt the rock begin to crack under the pressure. It was do or die time._

_Tense, jump…_

_I landed on my feat and quickly wiped at my forehead – that was much better._

* * *

_Of course in the great scheme of things it wasn't much better. Not really._

_Everyday I was plagued with my thoughts and the fact that I had let down everybody. And since the departure of my blonde, hyperactive student, not only was my life quieter - but lonelier. _

_I was angry at myself for not getting to Sasuke sooner, for not making him feel wanted and secure. I taught him the Chidori in an attempt to teach him that he was not alone. All my lessons on teamwork had brought them closer together but it also hit us all harder at the break-up. My technique created to defend the Leaf was being used not only to attack those in the way of the Uchiha but Sasuke's own team-mates and friends. That's what stung the most._

_And then there was Naruto, hated and feared among the elder of the villagers but needed and I would expect later, be used by those who fear the creature he holds. The son of my mentor and I failed him to the point where I had left him and caused him to turn to another sensei. Jiraiya, of course, would always be a better man to teach Naruto but it still hurt to think I had abandoned him and dismissed him as nothing more than a hyperactive knuckle head. When he returned, could I face his growth that had happened without me? Would he be strong?_

_Finally there was Sakura. The weakest of the three, at least that's would I passed her off as. _

_Naruto had the spirit, Sasuke certainly had the skill, but Sakura? _

_I could not look past her infatuation with Sasuke and see her potential for a powerful kunoichi and strong woman._

_Unfortunately it wasn't until she had lost everyone that her spirit, skill and brains sparked and she became the powerful and impressive kunoichi I had heard about._

_I passed her the other day neither of us acknowledging each other apart from a nod of the head and a small wave of the hand on my part. Both of our noses buried in books – of course of different nature. Sakura had not grown up that much even I could see._

_I looked over at my dresser, two framed photos next to my simple green plant. The team I failed to protect and the team I let down. The story of my life really._

_Unable to look in the faces of my young team I gently placed the photo down._

_Out of sight, out of mind – if only it were that simple._

* * *

_**Please Review x **_

_**Another Reject**_


End file.
